The applicant has already proposed in its patent FR-A-No. 74 11 166 an installation which has two supply circuits for the water to be cooled and permits during freezing periods, supplying water only to the parts of the streaming device which are in the neighborhood of the air inlet. Such an installation, however, requires two supply circuits and a system of valves for the purpose of changing from the supply of water to the whole of the streaming device to the supply of water to only peripheral parts.